Performance Reviews Were Never So Dangerous
by Mall1987PR
Summary: Based off of episode 66 Its Alive Part 2, Diana has realized joining CIHL was not a good idea after all. After being turned into a mutant lizard woman, her brother angry and untrusting and with the Center potentially destroyed will Diana and Martin be able to defeat Octavia Payne. Will they be able to express their true feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1: Diana's Pride Equals Mistake

I would first like to state that this is my first written story for , and I do not own Martin Mystery and any of the characters related to the television show or comic. This is based off of episode #66 which will figure largely in the first chapter. Acknowledges Martin Mystery and episode 66 writers for quotes that are same as episode (sets plot).

Chapter 1: Diana's Pride Equals Mistake

Based on episode # 66: Its Alive Part 2

Diana Lombard was in serious trouble as the green goo began to pour into the containment tube that held her in this predicament. Octavia Payne and her goons from CIHL were outside in the main control room watching Diana's impending transformation into something hideous and vile, just like Diana's predecessors.

As Diana looked around as the goo rose to her ankles small tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she focused on how Octavia Payne had fed on Diana's insecurities and fallibilities, starting with her poor performance review from M.O.M at the Center. Being separated from under the shadow of her step-brother Martin, who had performed so glowingly in his performance review and before her own eyes on a number of occasions had been satisfying to Diana's ego. It was the pick-up she had needed as secretly she had been harbouring negative feelings of self-worth related to her position within the Center as well as a student at Torrington resulting in a slip, although slight, in grades by Diana's high standard.

Diana blinked the forming tears away as crying was another sign of weakness. The goo was now up to her knees, and she had to do something quick to safe herself. Because, Octavia had selected her away from the Center and she had been able to capture two monsters by herself, even though Martin had helped out in both captures. She let out a humm and activated her U-watch firing an electrical charge at the nearby glass wall of the containment pod. Sharp yellow crackling electricity charged its way to the glass and bounced off effortlessly rebounding backwards in the containment pod before dissipating in the goo.

Octavia in a sinister voice told Diana, "Struggle all you want you have no hope of escape. First your abilities and essence will be extracted and then you will become one of my mutant slaves". The leader of CIHL then broke out in hysterical laughter that sent a cold shiver down Diana's spine and fear in her heart and brain.

_Now you have done it. First you wanted to be free of the Center because your talents were not being appreciated by M.O.M. or Martin. Look where that has gotten you, at least at the Center you would have Martin who would rescue you when you get yourself in sticky situations. But, now in wanting to be free of him as well who knows what kind of freak this nutcase is going to turn you into, _Diana's brain admonished her.

Diana pulled out her cellphone and hoped her step-sibling would get her text message. As she wrote her potential last message to her brother in a small shaky voice she whispered his name "Martin, hope that worked". Her brain at the same moment was viciously smashing this last hope of survival to smithereens. _Martin is not going to come to save you. After showing him up and then in your resignation letter calling him an "imbecilic child" who "disgusts you with him compulsive lack of control to the women of Torrington" and can only solve something "if broken down into pretty colours and pictures" will probably be dancing on your gravestone._ A mental image of Martin wearing a Mexican Sombrero and dancing on her grave popped into Diana's mind.

She took a last gulp of oxygen before she disappeared into the green slime. Tears began to flow freely from her face as images of her mother and Martin's dad flashed before her eyes, of graduating from Torrington and heading to the College or University of her choice, and finally of Martin, her annoying self-absorbed step-brother that she had competed against since coming to Torrington and becoming Center Agents, who she had always had a crush for.

Martin was at the gymnasium with Billy, his green extra-terrestrial best friend, preparing to run a fool-proof obstacle course to put him into top physical condition so he would be prepared for his traitorous, snivelling, insect of a sister who had stabbed him in the heart with her outright betrayal of Martin's trust. At that moment an image of him stepping on a gigantic mosquito with auburn coloured hair went through his mind.

"Alright Di. So you want to use everything I ever taught you against me. I can play that game. Next time we compete for a monster it will be her in second place. Time to get Martinized. Any time Billy." Martin said darkly. And with the whistle from Billy he was off on the course.

Halfway through his course his cellphone dinged with the special ringtone he had for Diana and Martin smashed headfirst through two wooden monsters he had set up. He came too, a little concussed, but nothing major as his face and head had taken harder blows from Diana in the past. Martin got into an argument with Billy over if her text message was a set-up so she could get him out of the way and capture another monster or if Diana was really in trouble. With a little pestering from the little green guy Martin agreed somewhat unwillingly to go to the CIHL headquarters to check on his sister.

_Figures Diana would get herself into trouble without me to help her and it serves her right too. Turning her back on me … her brother, and protector in all the missions we have been on with the Center because of feelings of inferiority, because of her evaluation, ha …. When I come in to save the day she will never be able to live it down that I am the better Paranormal Investigator out of the two of us. She will be begging me to let her be my partner again … but oh no. _A menacing twinkle glinted in Martin`s left eye as he left the gym and got into his center issued vehicle and drove to CIHL.

Diana could not feel what was going on to her body as she was coated with that ever clinging green goo that Octavia`s goons had dumped into her tub but she knew she was changing on a physical and a molecular level. She heard a banging from outside her pod and a whistle from above her, but as she couldn`t see thru the goo she placed her head back down on the cool metal ground and groaned as her body continued to mutate.

"Help!" came the hoarse cry from Diana, as Martin looked at the control panel. After bypassing the CIHL guards through the sewer system he had been looking at the control panel for several seconds when Di made that cry.

_If they have hurt her in any way they wouldn`t just be cleaning monster goo from these walls. No one hurts Diana!_

Martin quickly hit the correct buttons that opened Diana`s pod and he moved to check on his step-sis. As he approached he could see large amounts of green goo on the walls of her pod as well as Diana face down in the left corner of the pod with her arms protectively around her head and in a semi-fetal position.

Martin immediately wanted to go to his sister but negative thoughts of how she had been a traitor to him and the Centerclouded his mind. He was concerned for her safety, but could visibly see her moving and could not see any external injuries on Diana. He stepped past her prone body and let out a little breath of air and began to collect the goo from the pod. He couldn`t let Diana know that he was overly concerned about her well-being, as his feelings for her past being his step-sis could be exposed.

Diana looked up at him as he collected his first sample, "Martin, I knew I could count on you" with Martin`s mind stating, _Sure you could you creature stealing harpy. _Pretending to still not be concerned with Diana he responded, "Yeah whatever, I need to get a sample of this goo to Billy for analysis". She replied, "Look Martin, I made a mistake and thanks to me there is a super powerful monster running around out there. We got to stop it". Anger flooded Martin`s mind after Diana said that. Where did she get that there was still a `we` in all of this, `we` ended when she stabbed him repeatedly in the back by resigning from the Center and then stealing his monsters. Martin clinched his left fist to gain control of his anger before he would do something he would regret later.

"We! Call me old fashioned but I don`t work with traitors" Martin stated as he turned to face Diana. He did a double take as he stared at the lizard mutant that wore the CIHL uniform the last time he had seen Diana.

Martin`s words cut into Diana like a knife cutting into butter and with that weird look he was giving her, she knew something else was wrong. When he mentioned that she had a tail-thingy Diana felt her blood freeze in her veins. She looked at her reflexion thru the pod she had been contained in and froze. There she was, very similar in appearance to herself except she had a second set of eyelids, reptilian eyes, and as Martin had obviously pointed out a long green reptilian tail.

_Ahhhh! I`m a freak! _Diana`s mind screamed out to her. Martin did not help Diana`s psyche when he made fun of her new look. _I wonder if I could strangle him with my tail. _

Diana relayed all the information she knew concerning Octavia and her monster before they headed to Octavia Payne`s office where Martin and she found Octavia`s bad Center performance review along with coordinates to the Center.

Martin looked over the documents before looking darkly at Diana, "Looks like you not only are going to get back at the Center for giving you a bad performance review, looks like you will ensure that the Center and M.O.M. wouldn`t be giving out any more performance reviews in the future".

A sick feeling came over Diana at that moment, while Martin headed for the door, and she clutched her stomach and cried out in pain as her stomach cramped out of Diana`s feelings of quilt, dread, and fear. _You are such a pathetic agent, no wonder Martin got glowing praise from M.O.M, you can`t even handle the pressure when the chips are down, _Diana`s mind scolded her. Diana looked up at Martin who was still headed for the door "Wait Martin, wait for me". Martin looked back at his sister and said, plainly hoping to keep her there to protect her in a small way, "Haven`t you done enough already Diana. It will be lucky if there is anything left of the center when I get there".

Tears began pooling at the corners of Diana`s eyes as Martin glared at her, "Please Martin, I caused this mess and you will need all the help you can get to defeat Octavia`s monster". Both siblings stared hard at each other, Diana on the verge of tears, and Martin angry but still concerned for his sister. Martin then looked at the ground and said, "Let`s go, we don`t have much time". And with that Martin and Diana left CIHL headed for the Center and the battle to come.

Chapter 1 done!


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan of Battle

Chapter 2 : Thanks to episode 66 of Martin Mystery Its Alive Part 2. Conversations from that video will be used again in some of the conversations by Martin and Diana in this chapter. Credit goes to the creators.

Chapter 2: The Plan of Battle

Martin almost ran down the steps to get to the Center vehicle parked outside CIHL with Diana close behind him still fighting off tears. Martin was furious at his sister for assisting in Octavia Payne`s plans to destroy the Center. Once he had defeated Payne`s Super-monster he would have a talk with his sister about her incredibly short-sighted and selfish actions. He opened the door on the driver side of the vehicle, and gunned the engine and was sailing down the street back to the Center with Diana half in the vehicle with the passenger side door still wide open. Concern for Java, Billy and M.O.M was the number one priority for Martin at that moment.

Diana flopped back into her seat and with the use of her tail she was able to slam the passenger side door shut before she flew out of the vehicle. She then buckled her seat belt and shot a dark look at Martin as the vehicle bounced along the highway.

Martin saw Diana look darkly at him, and before his mind could get him back on concentrating on the Center and working on a plan to defeat Octavia he stated to Diana, voice dripping with venom, "I`m so sorry Princess Di for not waiting for you to buckle up before I get to the Center, but, there are people I care about fighting for their lives right now because of you " and he looked at her for a quick second with his hazel eyes blazing.

Diana shot back, "And you don`t think I don`t care about Java, Billy, M.O.M., Marvin and all the other Center agents. They`re my friends too ". Martin turned his eyes back to the road and took a sharp corner resulting in Diana pressed against the passenger seat window thanking herself that she had put her seatbelt on. "From your actions Di, your some friend " Martin said softly. Diana`s ears twitched picking up Martin`s last comment and her mind conceded Martin`s words. _Yeah Di, with the head start Octavia has gotten on you and Martin you guys are probably walking to your own deaths instead of saving any of your friends. Good going Diana, I thought you would have been smarter than that, but I guess I like your friends and family misjudged your competence. _

Diana looked out her window, her mood darkening with self-doubt, and self-criticism of her actions up to this point. _It is all your fault Diana_, her brain kept repeating in her head. Diana did not speak to Martin for the rest of the trip to the Center. She was trapped in a very dangerous cycle of self-doubting and worrying about her friends. Martin mind was angry, there was a small mental image of a mini-Martin berating his sister in a silly reptilian costume, coming up with a super-duper plan to save the day with papers falling out of the folder and M.O.M giving him a kiss on the cheek and a medal that he would then show off to Jenny.

Martin pulled the Center vehicle to the entrance Octavia had on her documents. He looked over at Diana who mentally had a little storm cloud above her head, with rain, hail and lightning. He opened the door to the vehicle and with his back to Diana he said, "It is best if you stay here. I do not want you to get into my way as we aren`t dealing with some of the easier monsters I have captured. Besides I still don`t know what side you are on ", and even though he did not state it to Diana he mentally stated, _if everyone else is dead I want you here so I wouldn`t have to burry everyone I care about. _

Diana`s tail zapped out and struck Martin across the face leaving a nasty red line from his chin up the left side of his cheek. "Martin Mystery … I can handle myself. I don`t need you helping me " and huffed while she attempted to walk by him. Martin grabbed her arm and twisted her arm painfully behind her back and attempted to toss her back into the Center vehicle. Diana cried out in pain, but then looked down and then swiped her left foot behind her catching Martin`s feet tripping them up and resulting in both of them tumbling to the ground. Diana then quickly with her tail wrapped it around Martin`s left hand while both of her hands wrapped around his right wrist restraining him to the ground with her body over top of his body. Diana looked down at Martin`s angry eyes and her eyes began to water at the corners again, "Martin, we need to help each other. For the first time, really, since we have been Center Agents we have to listen to what M.O.M. has told us all along and work together ". Martin blinked, "Alright, alright, so you have some moves. Where did you learn that anyway ". Diana looked down at her brother, with her first small grin of the day, and said "From you"! Diana stood up and dusted off her CIHL uniform as Martin hopped back to his feet. He looked away from Diana as he approached the entrance to the Center, and cracked a joke, "If that was any other mini-mutant babe I would have enjoyed that so much more (goo-goo eyes). Remind me if I survive this to teach Jenny some of those moves I taught you. I wouldn`t mind rolling around the floor with that hottie". Diana growled and with her right hand raised high above her head slapped Martin across the right side of his face, leaving a second red mark to match the first.

Martin said to Diana as they viewed the carnage of the main floor of the Center, "Not good! Looks like a werewolf slam danced his way through here" and Diana`s stomach tightened again in fear and guilt as she replied, "No kidding" as a small nearly inaudible whimper escaped her lips. Martin looked at Diana and could see the concern and the fear etched into her now feminine reptilian features and he stated softly to her, "Come on, lets see if anyone is home".

The two of them walked through the rows of smashed tables, computers and expensive Center equipment until they came to a wall support that had two very familiar audible moans attached to it, with green goo covering the two masses. Tension eased from Diana face and her mind as she shouted out "Java … Billy", while her mind eased from its negativity for a moment, _they're alive. Billy and Java are alive, and if they are alive most likely M.O.M. is alive too_. Diana activated her U-watch and cut down their two best friends with Martin just as happy as Di that they're two friends were relatively unharmed. A little hint of jealousy came over him because of the cool feature to Diana's U-watch. He thought to himself, _I am definitely going to be getting an upgrade for my U-watch from M.O.M. if and when we defeat Octavia. No way is Diana going to have a cooler U-watch, especially with the master and his glowing review._

With Billy and Java the Caveman free from their slimy restraints and got the low down on the attack on the Center Martin stated, obviously, "Man this creature has it all. Okay we need to stop this thing (left hand slamming down into the palm of his right hand for emphasis) before it finishes the job". Billy responded, "Last time we saw it, it was headed for M.O.M.'s office". The four of them headed to the elevator that took them to M.O.M's office.

Martin and Diana made note of the destruction in M.O.M.'s office with Diana cringing inside. Martin looked to the right and noticed M.O.M. restrained with a white cloth gag in her mouth. He headed over to her to save a damsel in distress. Imagine Martin in white knight armour with M.O.M in Cinderella outfit.

When he removed the gag from her mouth she scolded him, "Agent Mystery! I'm disappointed in you. A tied and gagged victim placed in a highly visible area …" and Martin finished her sentence for her with a sweat drop appearing behind his head "… obviously a trap".

At that moment Octavia Payne and her monster appeared in M.O.M's destroyed office. Octavia stated to Diana, "Diana you're more resourceful than I thought. Still, no matter"! Diana cringed inwardly at those comments. _She expected me to be unresourceful like Martin and M.O.M. have always thought. Am I that incompetent?_ She shook her head clear and refocused on the task at hand as her brother mentioned to Octavia that he liked their odds compared to Octavia's. Diana and Martin dodged out of the monster's slime blast which engulfed Java and Billy again, and Diana thought; _now it is down to just Martin and me. I will have to show Martin and Octavia how they have both underestimated me because I am not fighting to prove I am better than Martin anymore I am fighting for everyone I care about, including Martin. _At the same time, Martin said to Octavia, "These odds I don't like as much" _but I will still win … we will still win._

Martin and Diana combined their U-Watches strengths in attacking the monster driving it from M.O.M's office and back onto the Center's main floor. Once on the main floor the two Agents ran away from the monster with Martin flouting compliments to the Super-monster as they ran. As the monster used its Phantom werewolf invisibility strength to disappear somewhere in the main floor of the Center Diana stated to Martin, "If its' got all the strengths of all those creatures does it have their weaknesses?" which Martin replied to wittily, "I knew there was a reason I missed having you around. We just need to figure out what those weaknesses are". Martin's U-Watch exploded in a small ball of grey smoke as he had attempted to activate the legendex to find out the monsters weakness. He looked at Diana and smiled grimly while thinking, _we're done for!_

Martin turned its attention to distracting the creature while Diana headed to the Core computer room to find out if there were any potential weaknesses that could defeat the monster. As she ran down the corridor to the computer room she could still hear her brother tossing junk and yelling insults to the monster. _Hold on Martin, I am not going to let you down._

Diana reassured herself as she activated the Core computer, "Please work, please work" _for Martin's sake please work_. Octavia entered the computer room and attempted to distract Diana from her mission by berating her and attempting to bring back self-doubt. However, Diana knew that Martin was counting on her and therefore with that driving her brain and her body she was able to dispatch of Octavia with several moves that were taught to her by her brother.

Diana ran back to the main control floor of the Center and noticed Martin hanging from a steam pipe stating to the monster, "Hey buddy, don't be angry. I'm sure we can get along if we just …" and at that moment the monster bunched a support beam nearly knocking Martin off. _Hang on Martin, I need you to hang on_, Diana thought in her head as she ran to her brother. At the same time as Martin dangled above the monster, _hang on Martin, where is Diana? I need her! I need her more than ever, _Martin thought.

Diana distracted the monster with light from a flashlight and threw a bag of flour and a spoon at Martin. After he realized, told by Diana, what they were for Martin used them effectively by first eliminating the phantom effect of the monster with the flour and then bitch slapping it with the silver spoon. Diana assisted her brother by turning on a stereo that distracted the monster because of its sensitive hearing.

Diana then tossed her watch to Martin and informed him that she had activated the "Gateway Function" which would send the creature to a parallel dimension. Martin with small tears of joy at the corners of his eyes hugged Diana's U-watch to him and muttered "Ohhh, this is the best watch ever!" He tossed it directly in front of the monster as it activated that opened the portal as Diana said. The monster screamed in rage as it was sucked into the portal vainly grabbing onto a steam pipe above it with several tentacles. As the monster continued to scream in vain as it was continued to be sucked into the portal Diana and Martin began to be pulled towards the portal as well.

Diana, not wanting to battle the monster in another dimension, quickly grabbed onto a damaged computer table and as Martin slid by her wrapped her tail around his wrist. Martin used her tail as an anchor and pulled himself up to Diana at the damaged computer table and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and supported himself and Diana as well on the computer table as well. The pipe burst behind the two and they heard the last few cries of the monster before the portal closed forever.

Diana lowered her head and sat down by the computer table letting out a long sigh that she had been holding in, as Martin sat down next to her. She looked over at her brother who had his head down, with his blonde bangs hiding his eyes. "Martin?" she asked cautiously.

Martin looked up at Diana, and a small smile (second of the day) cracked his lips, "If you decide to join the competition again Di just make sure they don't have plans to destroy the Center and take over the world. Even though this was fun, I don't think I want to do it again".

And for the first time in a while, Diana burst out in true friendly laughter.

Chapter 2 done.


	3. Inner Thought Lead to Egg Salad Sandwich

This is going to be a shorter chapter than the other two chapters, so please review if you want it to go a certain way. I have moved passed episode #66 and since the show was cancelled this will be a continuation of where the series would have gone. Thanks again to the creators and writers of Martin Mystery.

Chapter 3: Inner Thoughts Lead to Egg Salad Sandwich

Martin stared through the window into the infirmary where they had moved Diana after going to get re-evaluated. He could not tell if Diana was awake or asleep as the Center doctors had said that changing her back to her normal state would take a lot more out of her then the change that Octavia and her CIHL goons had conducted back at the CIHL labs. _Even though Octavia Payne and her monster have been defeated can you still trust Diana? _That thought had gone through his head multiple times since they had come back up from the Core of the Center. _How can the Core re-evaluate her upwards? Wouldn't she be a risk to the Center, a traitor once always a traitor? And more importantly, why should I feel any empathy for Di anyway, she brought that transformation on herself. He had not forced her from the Center; he loved having his sister as a partner. For one, even though she would strike him in anger at some of his witty remarks and observations of the beautiful ladies this Paranormal Investigator gig had, Diana and Martin were closer than most siblings. He knew of no other siblings who would dance together when they went on that trip he organized to the Math Museum/Amusement Park and wound up at the Math Museum for Diana's benefit and her benefit alone. As the missions went by, even though they didn't seem to work as a team most times in practice when they were bouncing theories of what paranormal baddie was at the heart of each of their missions they seemed to come to the same conclusion unlike their first missions when Diana would fluff off his theories as the dreams of a crazy person. _Martin smiled at the mental image of their first few missions and the numerous theories he threw out to Diana and Java. None were correct, but the reactions Diana had were classic.

He clenched his left hand and rubbed his belly with his other hand. _The third thing he enjoyed about having Diana as his partner is that she was the one woman in his life that needed his protection when the Monsters, Ghosts, Ghouls, and Nasty people got rough and they got into sticky and dangerous situations. That is where feelings for Diana began to develop for Martin, protecting her from a number of situations that she stumbled into or he would cause her to end up with. Those situations would bring him that rush that she needed him more than Gerard, their father, or her mother, or Marvin or even Java and Billy. When she screamed his name, when she was scared and got closer to him for comfort, he and he alone was needed by her. _"How can she just turn her back on me like that, and betray my trust. Doesn't she know I care about her; she isn't like one of the other girls. I thought …" Martin said sadly to himself as he watched as the tail disappeared indicating that the molecular and physical changes to Diana had been reversed. He watched as two doctors assisted Diana from the Center tank and escorted her behind a screen where she came back a couple minutes later in a gown and laid down on one of the infirmary beds.

Martin jumped when the male voice answered behind him, "Maybe, Diana did not see it that way Martin. Maybe, she saw you as constricting to her individual development and you were holding her back", Marvin stated as Martin turned to look at the other Torrington student who had so captured the attention of Diana and the other hot girls at Torrington when he had arrived on to the campus scene. Martin responded, "That is not what I would have intended for Diana. I always thought that she enjoyed being my partner?" and glared at Marvin as the other boy cracked a smile, 'Wow, easy Martin" Marvin gently said, "I am not here to get on your case. But you just have to look at that resignation letter she typed up that Java ate", Martin exclaimed "How do you know about that letter?" "Billy! You read the letter's contents to the little guy three times, or so he says" Marvin remarked.

Marvin continued, "Calling you an imbecilic child among other things leads one to assume that she wanted to get out from under your partnership here at the Center. However, to be honest, I did not see this coming either Martin. The way you two interacted on the missions I was on with you, your partnership was very close". Martin began to burn red in the cheeks as he noticed the doctors leave the infirmary, and he looked back at Marvin who asked, "Martin was there any feelings between you and Diana, a signal you missed from Diana that she then smothered resulting in what occurred?" Martin crinkled his nose and tried to act offended at the suggestion before replying, "If you think trying to smack my teeth out, my face off or club me with a mallet a sign of affection then you have met some weird women in your postings I have M.O.M assign you". Marvin looked shocked for a moment before stating, "Do you have feelings for Diana?" Martin vigorously shook his head and at that moment his stomach rumbled, "She is my sister, if you don't mind it has been nice talking to you Marvin but I need to get a bite to eat" and with that Martin left the room but not before Marvin stating softly "Only a step-sister".

Martin didn't have far to go. Although the Center was an intergalactic organization designed to keep the peace from extraterrestrials and the paranormal it still had a vending machine in almost every room for its agents and support staff. He deposited his money and the sandwich turned within the machine's wheel before the Egg Salad sandwich dropped down into the dispenser from where Martin retrieved his sandwich and started munching on it. He looked up from his half-eaten sandwich and noticed he stood outside the infirmary and just inside that door laid his traitor of a sister. _What are you doing? You don't want to speak to her do you_? But against the questions floating from his brain Martin entered.

Diana looked up from her bed as her blonde haired step-brother entered the room she was resting in after being removed from the Center molecular redesigner. A knot grew in her stomach as he approached, Martin did not look happy to her at all, he looked like a little boy's new puppy that the boy did not want and had kicked for good measure. _Well you can only thank yourself Di. No wonder he looks hurt, you are his sister and you turned your back on him as you wanted to be free of him to prove yourself in some egotistical way … get one up on Martin in his paranormal field like you have done with Academics at Torrington. _Another part of Di's brain protested the admonishment she was receiving; _I didn't want any of this to happen. I just wanted to be acknowledged as an Agent, a true Partner by M.O.M and Martin. I don't just want to be known as the floosy girl who screams in terror on missions and gets herself, civilians, and her partner in danger. A respectable agent would never do that. _Diana looked up with her emerald green eyes, as Martin stood at her bedside, a half-eaten egg salad sandwich in his hand. Martin looked intently into her eyes with his hardened hazel eyes, and she could feel tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes again, as the two were locked within their standoff of wills. Both Diana and Martin were hurt from this experience, Diana could tell, and she knew their relationship within the Center will change and possibly their family relationship as well.

Diana broke the silence, "Martin?" She moved her hand closest to Martin to his nearest hand (right) and her fingertips gently traced over the rough and callous knuckle. Martin flinched and broke his eye contact and looked down at Diana's smaller and more feminine hand touching his. He responded, "Yes, Diana". "Will you forgive me?" she asked. He turned his hand up, causing him to hold her hand in his, and he responded, "Like I said earlier Di, I am old fashioned. Right now you have stolen my trust with your actions". She looked away from Martin and a tear trickled down her cheek, and she took a deep breath to compose herself, "M.O.M. said after a day of rest to get over becoming me again I would be ready to go back on missions?" Martin squeezed her hand gently and put it back on the mattress, "Di, I guess that means you will want to be partnering up with Marvin or flying solo like at CIHL". Diana began to sit up to protest but Martin turned away before she could respond and left the infirmary with Diana calling after him.

Chapter 3 done!


	4. Chapter 4: Swiss Alps Siren Chasing

Martin Mystery as before is the property of the company and the writers who created it. This is the fourth chapter, to my ongoing story.

Chapter 4: Swiss Alps Siren Chasing

Diana sighed and looked down at her vegetarian lasagna as she played with the four cheeses topping with her fork. She slid it along across her plate until the topping was in a semi lumpy position similar to a familiar blonde hairstyle she had known very well. Diana looked up from where she was sitting in the Torrington Academy cafeteria and another sigh escaped her lips.

It had been three days since Martin and she had defeated Octavia Payne and her Super-monster, and two days since Diana had been changed back into her normal self and released from the Center infirmary. Diana still remembered the conversation she had had with Martin regarding him thinking it was best if they got different partners, or going solo. Since then, Martin and Diana had mostly stayed apart at Torrington, with Martin hanging out with Billy and Java. Every time Diana would approach Martin to bring up a conversation, Center-related or not, his answers to her were always curt and short. Another thing that nagged at Diana was when Martin looked in her general direction or maintained eye contact with Diana in their short conversations how his normally friendly hazel eyes would shadow over with a pained look and lose its luster.

Thankfully, there had not been any missions from the Center. M.O.M. had called Diana the day before asking her for an update on Diana's condition after becoming herself again, and except for a headache that would come and go Diana reported to M.O.M. that she was fine. Diana took a bite of her lasagna as her mind was still thinking about Martin and the situation she had put herself and him into. _Even though the Core recognized your abilities Di, did you really expect your brother to forgive you so easily? You stole Martin's monsters from him, helped create a Super-monster that was designed to destroy the Center and take over the world, and you wanted to not have him connected to your hip. Now that he's ignoring you, you're blue? _Her mind said sarcastically.

Diana took another bite of her lasagna but her head shot up when she heard the distinctive beep from her brother's U-Watch as he was sitting with Billy and his Torrington friend Jerry six tables away from her. She saw Martin look over in her direction quickly before nudging Billy and leaving their table quickly heading towards the cafeteria kitchen area, and Java. Diana put her fork down and followed quickly, as she saw Billy and Martin head through the kitchen doors and the audible sound of the portal to the Center. She pushed open the door and saw the last bit of Martin's favorite shirt disappear into the blue portal light, followed by Billy. Java was standing at the portal entrance, and looked at Diana as she entered the kitchen as well, a smile gracing the chiselled caveman's face.

"Diana coming too?" Java asked. Diana nodded quickly and followed Java into the portal as it slowly closed leaving behind a blank ordinary high school wall.

Diana landed on the metallic platform and gazed over the Center as the familiar old scanner came out and the red light lit all four Center agents up in its glow. Most of the tables and computer stations were still missing on the Central floor of the Center, but there were several dozen agents sitting at stations typing furiously on computers or monitoring cameras based off of satellites in earth's orbit that were tracking potential alien threats to Earth out in the Solar System. Martin turned a small smile tracing his lips, his love for the paranormal for sure, but when his eyes landed on Diana standing between Billy in his human shell and Java, the smile disappeared into a frown and he turned away.

The feminine computerized voice stated; "_**Martin Mystery clear. Diana Lombard clear. Billy clear. Java the Caveman clear**_".

Martin had been happy when his U-Watch had activated in the cafeteria. His thoughts concerning his step-sis Diana had been stored in the back of his head while he could focus on what he loved to do, kicking paranormal butt and saving the world. He had glanced at his sister, and for an instance, thought about going over to her table, where she was sitting by herself, and grabbing her like old times and running off to the portal. However, he had stopped himself, and left with Billy hoping that Diana would sit this mission out so that he could collect his thoughts about her.

Over the past two days, after he had spoken to Diana in the infirmary Martin had done some thinking concerning Torrington, the Center, and Diana. The one option that Martin constantly came to resulted in him dropping out of Torrington Academy, becoming a Full-time Center agent and residing at one of M.O.M.'s remote outposts, he would have to speak to Marvin when he saw him next to ask what some of the remote outposts were like, and choosing a new partner over Diana. She could stay on at the Center if she wanted to, as she had proved to Martin and M.O.M. her skills in combating the paranormal were very good, and she could improvise like the best of them, but Martin was betting that Diana would focus more on her studies, and getting into University, than remaining with the Center. Even if Diana decided to remain with the Center as a part-time agent, if Martin got a posting half-way across the world it would be incredibly lucky if either of them crossed paths again.

This plan, the only option he had thought of in the last two days would be counting on it as Diana had shown she didn't need him anymore as her protector as she could take care of herself, and she had left him at the drop of a hat just three days ago which hurt Martin the most. _Yup Marty boy that is the best plan, as dad knows about the Center, he would understand you dropping out of Torrington. It is not like your grades would be getting you into a good College or University anyway like Di. She is the academic bookworm, given the chance she would be more than happy to cut the Center out of her life. Better tell M.O.M. once you get back from the mission she is sending you on. _Martin felt a small smile grace his lips as he stood on the metallic platform, _hey! The Center is coming along pretty well after Octavia's monster, _Martin thought as he saw Billy standing behind him and Java in his cafeteria outfit. His smile disappeared from his lips as he caught the familiar brown hair, purple shirt, blue jeans and green emerald coloured eyes of his sister standing in between Billy and Java on the platform. He looked forward again as they came to the elevator that took the four of them up to M.O.M.'s office.

The elevator doors opened and the four of them entered M.O.M.'s office, about 80% restored to original condition before Payne's monster smashed its way thru. M.O.M was situated behind her desk while two Center agents were placing a metal shield over the hole in the center of M.O.M.'s office. A third agent was standing on a ladder behind M.O.M. replacing a lighting system that had been smashed in the monster's rampage.

M.O.M. looked up at her four agents, "Greetings Agents. You are going to be sent to a small village in the Swiss Alps to investigate mysterious paranormal activity coming from the surrounding Alps, you will be split up into two teams of two for this mission" informed M.O.M. Martin ran his hand through his hair, "Sweet, tall to the locals, investigate and catch some paranormal activity, and then hit the local ski clubs and chat up the ski bunnies (goo goo eyes)". At this moment, Java and Billy expected Diana to slap, punch or kick her brother for his ignorant remark, but no action came from Diana.

Martin said, "Oooh, can I have Billy as my partner on this mission, MOM. We can beat monster ass, and then after he can be my wing man for the snow bunnies" Billy and Martin forming a mental image of them standing on a mountain with gorgeous women in ski suits. Diana looked over at Martin and Billy, her green eyes glistening in the lights before she blinked quickly, _Even though Martin probably really wants to meet some beautiful women on the slopes, I cannot feel like that comment was also directed at me, _her mind thought.

M.O.M. shook her head, "Negative there Martin! You are going to be partnered with Diana and you will investigate the village and continue your investigation from there while Java and Billy are going to be positioned at a Center camp on the Matterhorn, a mountain nearby and assist the Center team there as they possibly have a lead".

Java and Billy said "Right, M.O.M". A portal opened and the two of them left through that portal while Diana and Martin stood there looking at M.O.M. "Is there a problem agents?" M.O.M. asked.

Diana spoke before Martin could say anything, "No M.O.M., there is no problem at all, right Martin?" Martin glared over at his sister and said, "Not at all, sissss". They both turned away from M.O.M. and a second portal opened in M.O.M.'s office and the two of them left through that portal.

Appenzell, Switzerland:

Diana looked up at the incoming clouds that were slowly coming in from the west over the mountain range. Martin was talking to two young ski guides and goggling over the two young female American skiers that were with the instructors. Diana was about ten feet away from the five, two backpacks next to her with skis and ski poles strapped to the backpacks.

Locals in Appenzell had informed Martin and her that for the past week, there had been window shattering screams from the Matterhorn and that the two instructors that Martin was now talking to had seen what appeared to be a paranormal spirit of a woman, all dressed in white who had grey feathered wings.

Martin came back to Diana's position and picked up his backpack. "What did they say?" Diana asked nicely, and Martin turned to look at his sister, before replying, "Two afternoons ago, Jacque and Markus saw what they thought was a white dressed woman by the tree line. She stood at the tree-line for about ten minutes before she moved out of their sightline". Diana scratched her head, "What is so weird about that? From what the locals said, it sounded like these guys saw something paranormal?" Martin nodded and replied, "That's not all, Di, a couple of minutes later they heard that screaming that the locals reported to us and then observed a winged creature fly above their position, wearing the same white dress as the woman". Diana pondered over that, "Do you think it might be a similar creature to the Siren that we captured over a year ago in Newfoundland?" Martin nodded, "Yup, so get your bag, we are going to hike to their last position and investigate from there".

The two walked in silence for just over two hours, Martin looking back every once in a while, at Diana. Martin brought out his map and looked it over carefully, before stating, "This is where Markus and Jacque state they saw the woman" and he looked around at the treeline. Diana looked around as well, a shiver coursing through her body, just like before any paranormal activity happened with Martin. "Well it is spooky enough for there to be a Siren or some other creature to be up here," Diana retorted.

The sky had darkened terribly on their trek and snowflakes began to fall as a loud gust of wind burst its way across their location. Diana jumped at the sound the wind made, it sounded as if someone was screaming bloody murder, and then she screamed when Martin reached over and grabbed her by the shoulder. Before he could say or do anything, classic Diana swung on him with a round fist socking a chibi Martin into the treeline. A second scream of wind came bursting down on their position.

"That wind is terrifyingly noisy, Martin" Diana pointed out, as Martin trudged out of the treeline with a fist print on the right side of his jaw.

Martin looked up and shouted at Diana, "That`s no wind, run Diana".

Diana looked up into the darkening sky and spotted what Martin had seen from the treeline. The outline of a winged creature covered by a white dress was circling above Diana. As she was about to run towards Martin, the creature let out a third scream, this one the most powerful yet straight directly at Diana, who fell to the snow cover ground as the worst pain burst into her head, as it felt like the scream was echoing in her head.

Martin felt his heart lurch in his chest as he saw Diana fall to the ground after the creature had unleashed what could only be called a scream attack at her. She was still on the ground holding her head, barely moving while the creature made one last circle above her and then descended to grab her and take her off to be a snack. Diana, feeling nauseous and sight and hearing senses shot from the flying creature assault on her ear drums with its scream, could hear the flap of the creature`s wings as it was descending towards her. She looked up and with her last ounce of strength rolled several meters to her left, just barely missing the creature`s talons as it landed where Diana had been. At that moment, Diana saw the creature look in the direction of the treeline and Diana heard a familiar whoosh as Martin must have fired his net at the creature, which took off into the darkened sky again.

Martin missed the creature with his net, as he moved from the treeline, grabbing the back of Diana`s purple jacket and assisting her to her knees as he could hear the flap of the creature`s wings. Martin looked at Diana who was still holding her ears as he heard the thump of the creature landing about forty feet up the slope. "Can you hear me Diana?", with Diana nodding quickly, "Whatever you do, do not let go of me o.k., I am going to capture this creature before it hurts anyone else", Martin declared and selected the I-cutter.

The snow was packed lightly, having recently fallen in the area resulting in good avalanche conditions. Martin pointed the I-Cutter at the creature, with it starring back at Martin and Diana with eyes as black as night, its mouth open showing rows of pointy teeth. Martin raised the I-Cutter higher above the creature and fired off a shot that hit a pack of snow twenty feet above the creature. The rumbling of the snow as it came tumbling down the mountainside of the Matterhorn sweeping up the creature blocked out its last scream of defiance.

Martin activated his U-Watch again and activated the U-Shield before a wall of snow struck Diana and himself. Hundreds of pounds of snowy pressure bounced effortlessly off of the U-Shield dome as Martin slid his arms protectively around Diana`s waist. Diana, having had her eyes closed, opened them and looked up into Martin`s face, seeing the concerted effort as he was maintaining the dome with the U-Shield while also holding onto Diana as well for when the U-Shield failed. Diana, still feeling nauseous, with pain still in her skulk, leaned up and wrapped both arms around Martin`s strong chest as she could barely make out the U-Shields automated voice indicate 5 seconds of shield life left.

Martin closed his eyes as the shield failed as the white stuff engulfed them. Being in the embrace of snow, the risk of suffocating to death, brings a weird feeling over one`s self. Martin quickly began to move digging through the snow, attempting to get to the surface. After about 30 seconds of digging, his fingertips felt the cool air of the mountainside and he had freed Diana and himself after a few minutes of struggle.

Lying down in the snow, Martin sucked in the fresh air, glad to be alive from another monster capturing assignment. He could feel Diana shaking next to him, and the distant sound of a Center chopper coming in to collect the specimen that was under a good eight feet of soft powdery snow.

"Martin you are crazy" Diana exclaimed next to him, "Don`t ever do that again without letting me know you are going to do something that stupid first". She wrapped an arm around his waist and placed her in on his chest just below his chin, "Thank you though, even though it was stupid, you probably saved my life".

Martin smiled softly and ran a hand through Di`s soft auburn brown hair, "Thanks, Di. I am sorry for ignoring you the last couple of days. I was seriously thinking of quitting Torrington Academy and becoming a Full-time agent at the center. Get a remote posting and …."

Diana looked up into his brown eyes, "Why, Martin?" "Because, I thought it would be for the best if you and I separated, you know, after what happened with Octavia and her monster. You wanted space from me so you can excel, maybe if I joined the Center full-time, you would concentrate on your studies and forget all this paranormal stuff …"

Diana raised herself up so that she was almost in a sitting position looking down on Martin`s face with her glistening green eyes, "You thought you needed to be away from me, Martin … I … I didn`t realize it to now Martin, but I need you to be with me Martin, I …"

Diana was about to mention to him that she loved him when M.O.M.`s voice broke the moment from the Center helicopter.

"Good work team, I knew a trip to the Alps would repair your relationship".

Chapter 4 done!


End file.
